


Pile of good things

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Snabies [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute, Doctor Who References, Fluff, Kedreeva's Wiggleverse, M/M, no sadness, snabies love napping on Crowley, this is me making up for the angst in the last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: Crowley was napping on the couch of the bookshop, around a week after the incident with the nasty woman who had the audacity to make his daughter cry. He was in human form this time, and his children were napping on him, in various places.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Snabies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923388
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Pile of good things

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have this, to make up for the angst in the last fic. I wanted a nice fic, where a regular called the snabies beautiful, and this is what came of it! Also, 10 points if you find the Doctor Who reference! I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, because the snabies have a tight hold on my heart, and I just wanna keep writing them over and over again!

Crowley was napping on the couch of the bookshop, around a week after the incident with the nasty woman who had the audacity to make his daughter cry. He was in human form this time, and his children were napping on him, in various places. Eve and Vincent, always close by to each other, were resting on his chest. Boudica was nuzzled into the space between his hand and his stomach, Oscar was on his shoulder, leaning into his neck, and Junior was somehow resting on his head, curled up in his slightly longer red hair, his belly practically camouflaged by the red. They’d been napping like that for some time, as Aziraphale kept an eye on his currently open shop. Crowley wanted nothing more than for the shop to close, and for Aziraphale to join him on the couch and nap with their children, but he was patient, and sleeping with his babes was enough for him. 

“Crowley, darling, there’s a regular here who wanted to see the children” he heard Aziraphale’s voice, and promptly woke up, making sure not to disturb Junior and Oscar, who had chosen the most precarious places to nap.

“Cool. They’re napping on me right now, but they can come take a look” Crowley said, being wary. He had been very careful to stay with his children since last week's incident. He wasn’t about to let anyone else hurt his children again. He’d made that mistake one too many times. A young woman, who looked in her twenties, came around to the couch, and sat on an armchair near it. She smiled at the snabies, huffing a small laugh when Eve and Vincent twitched in their sleep.

“They’re gorgeous” she said, and Crowley felt a wave of pride sweep over him.

“Thank you. They like sleeping with me, because I’m warm, and this is a good spot to get sunlight during the day” Crowley said, smiling down at his sleeping children. The young woman thought he looked rather like a proud father.

“I’ve seen you around many times, but we haven’t been properly introduced yet, but I’m Jasmine. I’ve been a regular here for years now. Used to study for my secondary school essays in here” she said, holding out her hand. Crowley smirked, and took his free hand, the one not cupping Boudica, and shook her hand.

“I remember you. Anthony Crowley, but I go by Crowley. I’m Ezra’s partner” he said, and she smiled.

“Work partner, or romantic?” she asked, though she already knew the answer. She was just trying to make conversation.

“Both. He won’t admit it, but I’m the Co in the shop's title” Crowley said, putting his hand back, his other absentmindedly petting Boudica with his thumb. She snuffled in her sleep, and leaned into the touch.

“Must be nice to co-own a bookshop with your romantic partner, and raise 5 tiny snakes, and a big one. Speaking of, I don’t see the big one here today, is he in the back?” she asked, and Crowley shook his head.

“Nah, he’s at my flat. I live here, but I keep my plants and Crawley at my flat. I go there everyday, make sure he’s set, fed, warm. We keep the little ones here because they’re so young” Crowley said, and she smiled.

“I noticed that 4 of them look just like him, apart from the eyes on one. Are they related?” she asked and he nodded.

“He’s their father” he said simply, but with the air of a proud father once again. Jasmine nodded.

“What are their names?” she asked and Crowley smiled, looking down at his sleeping children again.

“The one on my head is Anthony Junior. Ezra’s to blame for that one. Named him while I was away, and he thought he was being clever, but the name stuck. On my shoulder is Oscar, named for Oscar Wilde, again Ezra’s choice. He loves the author, and his work. On my chest is Eve and Vincent, twins, or as close to twins as you can get. They hatched within seconds of each other, while the others were all several minutes apart, and they’re the only 2 that have their mothers blue eyes. And curled between my hand and my stomach is Boudica. She’s the second oldest, the oldest being Junior, and Vincent’s the youngest” Crowley said, pointing to each of the children as he named them. Jasmine smiled. They had wonderful names. 

“You mentioned their mother. Where is she? I haven’t seen a second big snake around here, and judging by Eve’s colors and her and Vincent’s shared eye color, she looked like Eve, I’m guessing” she said, and Crowley nodded.

“Well, we can only guess that’s where they get their eyes from. We never found the mother. We found Crawley in a nearby alley, we assumed escaped from a pet shop, with the eggs tucked gently away in his curls. He was very protective of them, took a lot of coaxing for him to finally trust us. But, in the end, he did, and the eggs hatched here in the shop a few months ago” Crowley explained. He and Aziraphale had kind of come up with that story together, but most of it was Crowley, making it up off the top of his head. Jasmine nodded, and smiled when Eve and Vincent seemed to stir awake.

_ Good morning, Father! _ They cried when they woke up, to see Crowley smiling at them.

“Good morning, Spawn. Good nap?” Crowley said, forgetting Jasmine was even there. She smiled at him. It was almost as if the snakes understood him, and he understood the snakes.

_ Yes! I dreamed about a nice sunny spot to nap! _ Eve said, and Crowley chuckled. His youngest daughter was very simple, like her Azirafather.

_ I dreamed about playing with Junior and Bo! _ Vincent said, and Crowley smiled at his youngest. Vincent was quiet and reserved, but he loved to play with his siblings.

“Good. Those sound like lovely dreams, don’t they?” Crowley said, and Eve and Vincent nodded. Crowley heard a giggle from next to him, and remembered Jasmine sitting to his side.

“That story about finding the eggs was just a story, wasn’t it?” she asked, and Crowley nodded. He didn’t know why, but he knew he could trust her. She was kind, and she has been a regular at the shop for years.

“Yes, it was just a story” Crowley said, and she nodded, and smiled.

“So, you’re also the snake? And these are your children?” she asked, and Crowley nodded.

“Where’s the mother? Did you...with an actual snake?” she asked and Crowley shook his head, looking a little disgusted.

“I may be able to shapeshift, but I think it’s still bestiality” he said, and she nodded.

“So did you reproduce asexually?” she asked, and Crowley shook his head, laughing, and accidentally waking up Oscar and Junior.

“No. They’re mother, well, other father, is over at the counter, making sure nobody buys any of his precious books” Crowley said, and Jasmine gasped.

“So, how did you get snakes?” she asked, and Crowley shrugged.

“I’m not entirely sure. I wasn’t there for that bit. I wanted to play a prank on Ezra, so I gave him ping-pong balls filled with stuff, to approximate what a snake egg would feel like, and I told him to watch my kids. I left for a week, and came back to 5 tiny snake babies. Turns out, he thought they were actual eggs, and they became actual eggs. I am glad I did it though, because if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have these 5 beautiful children to look after” Crowley said, and this time, he consciously pet Boudica with his thumb and she woke up. He felt a little bad, but not as bad, because the rest of her siblings were also awake.

_ Good morning father! _ She called up to him.

“Good morning, Spawn” he replied, smiling at her, and he knew she would have smiled back, if she could.

_ Snoot boops? _ She asked, and Crowley smiled, pressing his finger to her snoot gently. Quickly, the rest of his children rushed to his hand, asking for snoot boops. He booped each of his children’s snoots, before turning back to Jasmine, who was smiling brighter than the sun.

“Is it alright if I talk to them?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Yeah. Just, be careful what you say. They had a rough experience last week, with a less than kind customer” he said, and she nodded.

“I was here for that. She said some truly unkind things to your children. But, you were quick to come to Boudica’s aid. You’re a very loving father” she said, and Crowley’s ears brightened.

“Yeah, just don’t go telling the whole world. I have a reputation to maintain here” he said, and she giggled, leaning in to see his children better.

“Hello. I don’t care what the mean lady said to you last week, or if you can understand me, but I think you’re beautiful, all of you. And your fathers are so very lucky to have you in their lives, and they love you very much” she said, and Crowley smiled. That they were, and that they did.

_ Really? _

_ Father, you said the mean woman didn’t know anything. Does this one know anything? _

__ “She does, Spawn. She is one of the nice ones. The world is full of 2 kinds of people, nice, and not nice. And sometimes, the not nice people make the world a not nice place. But the nice people always make life worth it” Crowley said, smiling at his children.

_ Nice people, like you and Azirafather!  _ Junior suggested, and Crowley nodded.

“Like me and Azirafather” he agreed, and Jasmine smiled next to him.

_ Thank you nice lady! We love you! _

_ And I think you’re very pretty too! _

__ “They want to thank you for being kind to them, and they said they love you” Crowley said, and Eve nudged him gently with her nose. He rolled his eyes lovingly.

“And Eve thinks you’re very pretty too” he said, and she nodded, looking pleased.

_ Thank you, father.  _ She said, and Crowley smiled at her.

“And you’re welcome, Spawn” he said, and heard the footsteps of his partner joining them.

“Hello darling! And hello Jasmine. How was your conversation?” he asked, and Jasmine smiled kindly.

“Informative, and lovely. You’re children are very beautiful, Mr. Fell” she said, and Aziraphale spluttered, thinking of a lie as quickly as he could.

“It’s okay, Angel. I told her. She saw me talking to the children when they woke up, and she realized we’re not exactly human and our children aren’t exactly snakes. She’s not freaked out by it, are you?” Crowley asked, and she shook her head.

“Well, a little freaked out, but not enough to tell anyone. I doubt anyone would believe me, and besides, you 2 have made a life for yourselves, together. You have a family, a home, you’re happy. Why would I take that away from you simply because you and I aren’t the same?” she asked, and Crowley instantly decided he liked her. She was indeed, one of the good ones.

“Thank you, my dear girl. That means a lot to us. Many humans throughout the ages have discovered our true nature, and the kind ones said nothing, knowing we aren’t here to harm anyone. You are one of the kind ones” Aziraphale said, and Crowley nodded, his children now all on his chest, looking at their fathers and Jasmine.

_ Thank you! _ They cried, and Crowley smiled.

“The children say thank you, as well” he said, and she smiled at them.

“Though, can I ask, what is your true nature?” she asked, and Crowley lifted up his glasses and winked at her.

“Crowley is a demon, I am an angel. We’ve been here on Earth since the very beginning, and rest assured, my dear, we will do nothing to tear the world down. We rather like living here, as it were” he said, and she nodded.

“We first met at the Beginning. Garden of Eden. Known each other ever since” Crowley said, smiling at his partner, who smiled back. Jasmine decided she didn’t have enough time to process the whole Garden of Eden thing right now. That was best saved for a later day.

“An angel and a demon, fraternizing since the beginning. I’m sure Heaven and Hell loved that” she said, noticing how Crowley winced at ‘fraternizing’.

“They loved it so much, they tried to execute us. Didn’t work though, and they’ve left us alone ever since. That was around a year ago. Wasn’t long after, these little ones came into our lives” Crowley said, smiling at his children again. Jasmine smiled. He was a very loving father to his children. She looked down at her watch, and realized the time.

“Oh, I have to go! I was going to meet my girlfriend for lunch in 10 minutes! So sorry to run out like this!” she said, and Crowley and Aziraphale waved her off.

“Think nothing of it, dear girl. Go, enjoy your lunch” he said, and she smiled.

“Bye!” she called to the snabies, who wiggled happily at her.

_ Bye! Come back soon pretty nice lady! We like you!  _ They called back. Crowley smiled.

“They said bye, and to come back soon. They like you quite a lot” Crowley said, and Aziraphale nodded.

“I will. Oh, I know they’re still young, but is there anything I can bring them, like a treat or a snack?” she asked, and Crowley thought for a second.

_ Chimken nuggests!  _ Oscar cried, and his siblings all joined in.

“Now my darlings, you know she can’t bring that. That’s only for special occasions anyway” Aziraphale said, gently and lovingly scolding his children.

“They love crickets right now. If you bring them some, we can give them to the kids while they’re in their terrarium, so Ezra doesn’t have to hunt for crickets for 3 weeks” Crowley said, before quietly adding, “again”.

“Crickets. I can do that. Have a lovely rest of your day, and I’ll hopefully be back within the next week, schedule permitting” Jasmine said, walking towards the door.

“The children will be very happy to see you again. And as always, my dear, you and your girlfriend are welcome here anytime” Aziraphale said, waving a miracle to her as she left. It was a miracle of courage, giving her that little nudge to finally propose to her girlfriend after 6 months of planning. And an added miracle to make sure she wasn’t late for her lunch.

_ We’re not disgusting! We’re beautiful!  _ Boudica said, sounding very happy. She had been experiencing some self worth issues recently, but Crowley could tell, that was over now. All she needed was for someone with an unbiased opinion, to tell her the truth about how beautiful she was. Crowley smiled. Jasmine was definitely one of the good ones, and his children liked her. She was always welcome to his home of a bookshop, and to see his small children. The world was full of bad things, but it was also full of good things, and she definitely added to his children’s pile of good things.


End file.
